Power
Power Station The Power Station is the crafting station for all power related items. Solar Solar generators produce unlimited energy with no fuel requirement, they however require a constant amount of light and a considerable amount of space. File:Solar pannel.png|link=http://frackinuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Panel File:Solar array.png|link=http://frackinuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Array File:Solar tower.png|link=http://frackinuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Tower Generators & Reactors Generators have strong output power but they require fuel and can possibly be dangerous. Combustion Generator Generator Fuel Possible fuel sources in order of efficiency. The number is how long in seconds before one quantity of a stack is depleted (higher is better). * Paper - 2 * Wood - 4 * Coal - 6 * Biofuel Cannister - 8 * Oil - 8 * Erchius Fuel - 10 * Erchius Crystal - 14 Fission Reactor Quantum Reactor Reactor Fuel Both reactors use the same fuel types. The number is how long in seconds before one quantity of a stack is depleted (higher is better). * Biofuel Cannister - 10 * Energiflower - 30 * Liquid Protocite - 40 * Solarium Star - 60 * Elder Fluid - 100 Batteries These will receive input from the above power stations and store it for use on the stations below. File:1000u_battery.png|link=http://frackinuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/1000u_4v_Battery_Unit File:2500_battery.png|link=http://frackinuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/2500u_5v_Battery_Unit File:4000u_battery.png|link=http://frackinuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/4000u_6v_Battery_Unit File:8000u_battery.png|link=http://frackinuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/8000u_8v_Battery_Unit Utility These stations are for crafting, trading, or other utilitarian needs. Ansible Network Arc Smelter Atmospheric Condenser Atmosphere Regulator Blast Furnace Hydroponics Tray Needs 2u of Power Powder Sifter Power Sensor An informative object when using solar energy, and a crucial object when using dangerous energy such as reactors as it will inform you of critical power levels and thus potential risks such as radiation. Usage Using the following setup as an example: Here is how the wiring works: * At (1), power is being generated by the Solar Array and Combustion Generator * The power from (1) is being sent to the battery at (2) and stored. * The power from (1) is also connected to the power sensor at (3) and is showing how much total power is being output (14 total - 4 from the array and 10 from the combustion generator). * The battery at (2) is sending 4u of power to the hydroponics tray at (4). The tray only needs 2u to run at full power, so an additional wire could be connected from the battery to another tray. Notes * More advanced batteries are capable of outputting more power. In the example above, that battery is capable of outputting a maximum of 4u. Therefore, it can output its power to 2 hydroponics trays (both require 2u of power - 2u+2u=4u). Adding a 3rd hydroponics tray will split 4u between 3 trays (4u/3u=1.3u each), which will cause them all to stop working. * The power sensor will only show power levels if the power generator it's connected to is also connected to a device that its power can output to. In other words, simply connecting a wire from the power generator to the power sensor will show the sensor at 0. Once you connect the power generator's output to something else, such as a battery or a hydroponics tray, the sensor will then count the amount of power. * All solar power will work inside the player's ship. Also, artificial light (such as from the small ship lights and even light from a worn mining helmet or Xenon Pack) will increase solar power. Category:Powered Station Category:Power